


Late Night Promises

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes Harry up in the middle of the night and whispers “Marry me,” into his ear.</p><p>Or, the one where I write yet another porposal fic and I think I need to glue my face to a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Promises

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, his mind clouded with sleep and trying to figure out what woke him. A moment later he felt tiny hands press against his chest, trying to pull him even closer. A smile unwillingly curled his lips upwards and he nuzzled back into the figure next to him, half asleep already again, when the hands against his chest started pushing harder.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, his mouth close enough to Harry's ear for the taller boy to feel the warm breath of his boyfriend brush past his cheeks.

“Hng,” Harry grumbled back, pulling Louis closer to his chest and wrapping his own arms around Louis' narrow shoulders until he was caught in his tight grip and Harry was octopussing all around him.

“No, Haz,” Louis protested, laughing lightly against Harry's naked chest. His fingers curled against Harry's skin, scratching it lightly. Harry only groaned tiredly in response, holding Louis tighter and rolling onto his back so the smaller boy was sprawled over his chest, giggling lightly before pressing a soft kiss on the underside of Harry's jaw.

“Go to sleep,” Harry slurred and he wasn't sure if Louis understood, because the older boy wouldn't stop shifting around on top of Harry until before both his legs were trapped between Harry's and somewhere in the far back of his sleepy mind Harry registered that their groins were pressed together tightly in that position.

But Louis didn't do anything about that, didn't do much about anything anymore at that point and Harry faintly thought that maybe his boyfriend had finally fallen asleep as well as he drifted off himself again.

When he woke again it felt like he had barely been asleep for two minutes. And judging from the position he found himself in – which was the exact same it had been when he fell asleep – and considering that Louis had never been somebody to lay still int heir sleep, Harry probably really only had been asleep for a few minutes. If at all.

He forced himself to pop one eye open and glance down at Louis resting against his chest, who once again had been the reason why Harry had woken up. He couldn't tell much in the dark room, but Louis' face was incredibly close to his, Louis' chin resting against Harry's chest and his fingers rhythmically tapping against Harry's side.

“Hi,” Louis grinned and he didn't sound tired at all.

“Hng,” Harry grumbled back again, reaching up to cover his eyes with the crook of his arm. “Sleep.”

Louis ignored Harry's comment altogether and only stretched up a bit to kiss Louis' neck once.

“I love you,” he breathed feathery lightly against Harry's skin and couldn't help but grin at the goosebumps he caused.

“You too,” Harry mumbled back, pressing his lips somewhat clumsily against Louis' forehead before falling back into the pillows with the great plan of going back to sleep right away.

“No, Hazza,” Louis protested quietly as Harry shut his eyes again, his head lolling to the side. Harry grumbled back what was meant to be a quiet “What?”, but he was pretty sure that it sounded more like a noncommittal grunt.

“Marry me,” Louis suddenly whispered and somewhere in the back of Harry's mind he knew that this was a big deal and that this would probably be worth thinking about if he were more awake.

“Hmm alright,” he simply muttered back, tightening his grip around Louis' hips.

“What?” Louis asked in a normal voice now. He pushed himself up and out of Harry's grip, pressing his hands against Harry's chest again in an almost hurtful way now.

“What?” Harry asked back, prying his eyes open slowly.

“Well you- you just agreed to marry me,” Louis said, sounding almost scandalized, his eyes wide in something like shock.

“Yeah,” Harry only shrugged, pulling Louis down against his chest again.

“Well don't you wanna, like, think this through or..- You _can't_ answer that kind of question in the middle of night, just-”

Harry still only shrugged, seeming mighty unimpressed. “Well, you _asked_ that kind of question in the middle of night.. and besides. It's not like I'm gonna change my mind, so..” he trailed off, blinking his eyes tiredly again before he placed another kiss on top of Louis' hair and pulled him up until his head was resting in the crook of Harry's neck.

“Now, sleep.”

 

~

 

The next morning Harry was thankfully not woken by anything other than his body deciding he had had enough sleep for the night. He blinked his eyes open tiredly and took some time getting used to the light flooding through the room. He glanced down at his chest and found Louis laying there, still sprawled across it like the night before. His arms were crossed over Harry's chest and his chin was resting right on top of his arms. Harry met his gaze lazily and blinked at him, trying to figure out how long his boyfriend had been starring at him.

“You agreed to marry me last night,” Louis told him after a while, like Harry had forgotten about that.

“I know,” Harry mumbled back, small grin spreading across his face.

“You're gonna have to go buy me a ring now.”

“Okay.”

“ _Now_.”

“Okay.”

“You're still not really awake, are you?” Louis suspected, poking at Harry's cheek.

“No.”

“Ugh,” Louis huffed, turning his head to the side and letting his cheek rest against Harry's chest. “I hate you.”

“No, you don't.”

“No, I don't,” Louis agreed, tilting his head just enough to the side to press a kiss against Harry's naked skin.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? xx
> 
> Find me on tumblr! ----> hannahazza.tumblr.com


End file.
